The manufacturing, servicing and operation of automobiles comprise a worldwide industry in modern society. One of the most important sectors of the automobile industry involves the servicing and repair of automobiles. A variety of problems, however, are associated with the process of servicing and repairing automobiles. Often, consumers become aware of problems with their automobile only when their automobile breaks down. This motivates the consumer to start a search for a servicer or technician of automobiles, which often comprises looking for a technician on the Internet, during which time the consumer is without a properly functioning automobile, which can be dangerous and inconvenient.
The process of finding an appropriate automobile technician to service and repair an automobile can also be hampered by schedules and distances. A consumer may be successful in finding an automobile technician with the appropriate skills but the automobile technician may not have the time in his schedule to service the automobile or the automobile technician and may simply be located too far away from the consumer to make it feasible to service the automobile.
Another problem associated with the servicing of automobiles involves the need for replacement parts. Usually, an automobile technician must personally inspect the automobile to determine which parts, if any, require replacement. After this determination is made, the automobile technician or mechanic must leave the premises or put in an order to acquire the replacement parts identified before returning to service the automobile. This process prolongs the service experience and lengthens the time the consumer is without a properly functioning automobile.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for methods and systems that reduce the complexity, cost and time associated with detecting problems of an automobile, finding an appropriate technician to service the automobile and servicing the automobile.